ABT-199 is a novel drug developed by Abbott for the treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia. It is a B-cell lymphoma factor-2 (BCL-2) inhibitor.
ABT-199, also known as GDC-0199 or GDC-199, has a chemical name of 4-(4-{[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclohex-1-en-1-yl]methyl}piperazin-1-yl)-N-({3-nitro-4-[(tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-ylmethyl)amino]phenyl}sulfonyl)-2-(1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-5-yloxy) benzamide, and is commonly referred to as Venetoclax. The molecular formula is C45H50ClN7O7S and the molecular weight is 868.44. The formula of ABT-199 is as follows:

Chinese patent application CN103328474A describes a preparation method of ABT-199, various crystalline forms of free ABT-199, an ABT-199 monohydrochloride crystalline form (referred to as ABT-199 hydrochloride Form I in the present invention for differentiation purpose), an ABT-199 monohydrochloride hydrate (referred to as ABT-199 hydrochloride Form II in the present invention for differentiation purpose), and an ABT-199 sulfate and their PXRD characterization. It also describes their pharmaceutical compositions.
ABT-199 hydrochloride Form I disclosed in CN103328474A has poor stability, and is easily converted to ABT-199 hydrochloride Form II when exposed to air. The inventors of the present invention discovered that ABT-199 hydrochloride Form II disadvantageously has low solubility in water and poor stability at high temperature.
In view of the disadvantages in the prior art, it is necessary to find new solid forms of ABT-199 hydrochloride with more advantageous properties in this field.